Monsters (Changing Fate)
by frostonthewindow
Summary: BB is having nightmares...about her. But why? What happened? What did he do? More than he ever thought possible. Not my best writing...I wrote this late at night and my brain was muddled. Review? Please?


**A new one-shot. Another one. Man. I need a life….suck it. I don't care.**

**Enjoy!**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

The world was full of surprises.

No one expected a terrorist to blow up buildings and kill people, no one expected earthquakes that broke apart families. No one expected 5 different gifted people to team up and defend a city.

But it happened anyway.

And they swore up and down, that nothing could ever break them apart.

Ever.

But fate has a way of changing.

And change it did.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_A light._

_A tunnel._

_A never ending tunnel._

_As fast as he could run…_

_He could never reach it._

_He fell, and felt the sewer water grab at his legs, his arms, his face._

_He could hear her, screaming for him._

"_HOLD ON!" he yelled, but her screams never ceased._

_Until he heard the maniacal laugh that froze his blood._

_He pulled at the watery hands restraining him. "NO! LET ME GO!"_

_The girl's screams ceased as he heard a shot ring out._

_Then, he was drowning._

_Not in sewer water._

_But not in murky, dirty water._

_But in blood._

_Her blood._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

The sheets twisted as a strangled cry rang from the person beneath them.

"NO!"

His hands searched his bed, sweeping the wrinkled sheets blindly.

She wasn't there.

He shot up, and threw off the covers.

Pulling his legs from the warm bed, he rushed to the door, punched in the code, and stumbled dumbly down the dark hallway.

He hugged the wall as his vision swam.

But his mind was elsewhere.

_Her._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

He reached the metal door, and with a persistent fist, banged on the door, not caring how loud he was.

His knocks got slower, and quieter, as his arms and whole body began to shake.

No one answered.

Tears escaped his emerald green eyes as he slid down the door, until he reached the floor. Hugging his knees to his chest, he buried his head between his knees.

Suddenly the boy was gone, replaced by a fly.

A fly that flew under the door, and changed back into a boy after landing on the other side of the metal door.

Tears filled the boy's eyes as they took in the sight of her room. Dark, gloomy, depressing almost.

Like her.

With that, he curled up into the purple-black sheets, and let his tears dry on his face as he slowly drifted off into a blissful, dreamless, sleep.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as his emerald green eyes slowly closed. "That I couldn't save you."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_His eyes opened, and the first thing he saw was purple. _

_Purple hair…?_

_He shot up, and looked down. There, lying next to him, was the demon._

_His heart leaped as he shook her shoulder._

_Her amethyst eyes slowly opened, and he smiled, showing his fang._

_And in that moment, everything was perfect._

_And then she screamed._

_He had never heard her scream._

_It was a high, screeching thing._

_She slid out from where she was, which was slightly under him, he eyes wide in fear and horror._

_She struggled from words._

_He looked behind him, making sure nothing was there. He turned back to the empath, eyebrow quirked._

_She screamed again._

"_NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_His eyes flashed hurt._

"_Rae-"_

_She shook her head violently as she bent from his outstretched hands._

"_NO! NO!" _

Ever since I could remember,  
>Everything inside of me,<br>Just wanted to fit in.  
>I was never one for pretenders,<br>Everything I tried to be,  
>Just wouldn't settle in.<p>

_He reached out to stroke her hand, but she shrunk back, and he felt a sliver of pain slide through his heart. Why was she rejecting him?_

_He took as step towards her, and she yelled and stepped back._

"_NO!"_

If I told you what I was,  
>Would you turn your back on me?<br>And if I seem dangerous,  
>Would you be scared?<br>I get the feeling just because  
>Everything I touch isn't dark enough<br>That this problem lies in me.

_He looked at her. "Rae…are you okay?"_

_She had turned, but in a second, she turned back, eyes glowing red._

"_NO!"_

"_Wha-?"_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME….YOU….YOU MONSTER!"_

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.<br>A monster, a monster,  
>I've turned into a monster,<br>A monster, a monster,  
>And it keeps getting stronger.<p>

_He blinked away tears._

Can I clear my conscience,  
>If I'm different from the rest,<br>Do I have to run and hide?

_He was a monster?_

I never said that I want this,  
>This burden came to me,<br>And it's made its home inside.\

_What did he do?_

If I told you what I was,  
>Would you turn your back on me?<br>And if I seem dangerous,  
>Would you be scared?<br>I get the feeling just because,  
>Everything I touch isn't dark enough<br>That this problem lies in me.

_With a half-attempted attempt at comforting her, he stepped towards her, and looked her in the eyes._

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.<br>A monster, a monster,  
>I've turned into a monster,<br>A monster, a monster,  
>And it keeps getting stronger.<p>

"_What did I do?"_

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.<br>A monster, a monster,  
>I've turned into a monster,<br>A monster, a monster,  
>And it keeps getting stronger.<p>

_She took a breath, and looked up at him._

_Silence._

_His heart clenched._

"_What did I do?"_

_She slid down the white wall, curled up, resting her elbows against her knees._

"_You…you're a monster."_

_His heart burst open._

"_NO I'M NOT!"_

_She looked surprised at his outburst._

"_I. Am. Not. A. Monster."_

_She looked up at him, tears forming in her own eyes._

"_Because you killed me," she whispered._

_And his world went black._

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.<br>A monster, a monster,  
>I've turned into a monster,<br>A monster, a monster,  
>And it keeps getting stronger.<p>

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

He shot up, and was looking into the eyes (or mask) of Robin.

Robin's face was scrunched up.

"What?" the boy asked, his own heart filling with dread on what the Boy Wonder was about to say.

"Dead," the black-haired boy whispered. "She's dead. Her heart stopped a few minutes ago."

The boy's heart plummeted so fast and so hard, he didn't even try to contain himself.

He killed her.

He had turned into that _thing, _and ran off with her in his claws.

And Starfire said when they found him, he had her in his mouth.

Unconscious.

And now dead.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Rain poured down as the thunder crashed and lighting filled the sky.

A lone figure knelt alone, on a grave-stone, in the storm.

His eyes never leaving the tombstone.

"She's…she's doing okay. She and Nightwing are so happy. Marie is everything they have ever wanted. Bee and Cyborg are being hitched soon…he proposed yesterday. You should have seen her, Rae. A mess. Crying, laughing, the works. Just like Starfire when Nightwing had proposed."

He took a deep breath as a rain drop- or was it a tear- ran down his face.

"We miss you Rae," he whispered, as he stood up.

"I miss you," he said, before shoving his hands in his pockets, and walking silently from the graveyard.

The wind howled, and he swore he could almost hear her in it.

_I miss you too._

And with that, he smiled, turned, and locked the gate to the private plot.

He pulled his communicator from his pocket, and opened it, to see a picture of her.

He had his arms around her waist, and she had her head back, caught in the middle of laughing at one of his corny jokes.

It was those few monsts when she wasn't scowling or mediaiting that you could see her inner beauty.

That beyond the tougher outer shell, confusing vocabulary, and inner maze, she was just another girl.

Another girl he had lost.

First Terra.

Now her.

He sighed as he dialed a number.

A face came up.

"Yes, Friend Beast Boy?"

He half-smiled.

"It's done."

Her smile dropped. "Alright…"

He looked down. "Anything you wanna say?"

She opened her mouth, but then closed it and shook her head. "No. But come home, you are soaked!"

A small smile broke the haze of depression in his mind, and he nodded and hung up.

And headed home, not looking back.

If he had looked back, he would have most surely seen the faint outline of a girl under the streetlight.

The ghost-figure smiled.

"I will wait forever and a day, for you."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Cheesy. Cheesy. But I had too….**

**Okay, I know that was probably REALLY confusing….but….oh well.**

**Suck it up and deal with it.**


End file.
